


The Crackhead Files

by ramenreads1



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenreads1/pseuds/ramenreads1
Summary: Piers returns to the city of Galar after touring. At the doorstep, he is greeted by his younger sister, Marnie, who has terribly missed him and seems to be rather excited to see him...
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 2





	The Crackhead Files

Pier’s POV

As the daylight began to fade into darkness, I felt my stomach churn anxiously. I have just returned from abroad after several weeks of performing and yearned for the sight of Galar. I had missed my friends, family, and basically the essence of the region itself. On the retreating tour bus, I stared out the window, fearing that in return I would be greeted with an ominous abyss. Fortunately for me, I wasn’t. At the mere movement of my head, my retinas were enticed by the scenery before me: towering structures, robust brick bridges, and most importantly, the shimmering lights peering from the massive Wydon Stadium. Not on any of my tours have I ever seen a landscape more beautiful than that of Galar. Home was by far the most vast, yet had sublime scenery that would leave any tourist in awe.


End file.
